This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Two intracellular NLR family members, Nlc4 and Nlrp3, play a critical role in the activation of caspase-1 and release of mature IL-1b in response to specific microbial stimuli. Based on the use of chemical inhibitors, several studies have suggested an involvement of calcium-independent phospholipase A2 (iPLA2) in inflammasome activation and IL-1b secretion.